Jamie Bisoulis
Jamie Bisoulis was a contestant on Season 7 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 13th place. Personality Jamie was one of the weakest chefs on the red team due to her inconsistent performances in dinner services, which led to her elimination. She also had one of the deepest female voices of the show. Season 7 Episode 1 Before the Signature Dish Challenge, when Ramsay was making out with a female chef that turned out to be his wife, Jamie called him a little slutty. During the challenge, she was the third person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Scott. She served her creamy chicken Kiev, but before Ramsay tasted it, he discovered a toothpick, and refused to taste it, embarrassing her a lot. Neither her or Scott scored a point. The red team lost the challenge 3-4, and they were eventually punished by cooking breakfast in bed for the blue team the next morning. Back in the dorms, all the women were focused on studying the menu for the opening night while being confident about it. During dinner service, Jamie was on the meat station with Maria. On the first ticket, she convinced Stacey that she had it, while being worried as her face was already red, and told that she had to calm down. Later, she sent her first filet of beef to the pass, but Ramsay wondered what it was, and she offered to put it back in the oven, but Ramsay told her to leave him alone. He ordered the red team to touch the beef, compared it to cold cream on a fucking hot steak, and because of that, she was kicked out of the kitchen, along with Maria and Fran. While going back to the dorms, she punched the boxing balloon in anger, and in the dorms, she thought that they would not complete the service. After Stacey was kicked out, she asked her if they got some entrées served, which the latter answered they did. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 While going back to the dorms, Jamie acknowledged the mistakes made by her team during the opening night, and said that they should get their acts together, which they did. The next morning, at 5 am, the chefs were awaken by an alarm clock amplified all over the dorms by Sous Chefs Scott and Andi. During the Egg Relay Challenge, Jamie was paired with Holli, and they were the last pair to compete for the red team. They gave a perfect performance as all four of their eggs were accepted, but the red team lost the challenge 10-11, and they were punished by taking a delivery of a giant tuna, cutting it, cleaning it, and gutting it for the next service. While going back to the dorms, Jamie, along with Holli, comforted Siobhan, who was crying in shame, by telling her to not let her mistake ruin her day. During the punishment, she complained that she was carrying three-quarters of the weight while her teammates were carrying the other quarter, and wished that she would not fall to the ground and make out with the tuna. During dinner service, Jamie was on the fish station. The first order she sent to the pass was acceptable, but she had to take it back because of Nilka's bad timing. Later, she sent a salmon that was burnt underneath, much to Ramsay's dismay. He brought the salmon back, told her that the pan she was using was too hot, and smashed the salmon with his hand. She told Holli to start over, stated that Ramsay just went Satan on her ass, while adding that she may still have salmon in her ear. Ramsay exposed the lack of communication between her, Holli and Nilka, and she did not understand when Holli gave seven minutes on her refire. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay told Jamie that she should not bring shit to the pass, both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate one person each. During deliberation, she considered Nilka, which the latter felt okay with, and later, she did not change her mind when her teammates tried to nominate Autumn. Jamie was not nominated by the red team, but after Maria considered her as the weakest female chef, and Autumn was sent back in line, she was called down and joined Jason from the blue team. She survived elimination, and while being dismissed, she was furious that she was thrown under the bus by Maria, while calling her the pebble of her shoe. Episode 3 The next morning, the chefs went to the dining room, where Ramsay introduced the Marching Band Lunch Service Challenge, while revealing they would be serving the marching band of the University of Southern California. During the challenge, Jamie was on the burger station. On the first ticket, she was aggressively asked by Nilka for the burgers, but she answered that they were thick and would take a while, and Ramsay asked for a time on the burgers and chicken, before Maria jumped in and helped her. The latter decided to drive the bus for her, which she allowed her to do. Moments later, she sent her burgers to the dining room because of Maria's strong help. The red team won the challenge, and celebrated by cheering and hugging each other. They were rewarded with a day at the Malibu Beach Inn, being driven there in vintage cars, and a soccer match against Ramsay and his own family. During dinner service, Jamie was on the garnish station. Three hours into service, she sent her mashed potatoes to the pass, but they were burned, much to Ramsay's dismay, and he was even more angry when she was trying to explain herself. Then, Siobhan took over her station, much to Ramsay's annoyance, and then, the carrots were burning. When Ramsay asked for an explanation, she did not give any as she declared it would never happen, and added that he was all over her ass, but not in a good way. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Jamie was considered by Siobhan, but she was pissed as she did not thing she did second-worst, told that she had it, much to Maria's annoyance. Then, she considered Maria, infuriating her, and still did not believe she did second-worst. Jamie was the red team's second nominee for elimination, with Fran being the first. During her plea, she said that she had a great taste profile and was a great team player, with Ramsay adding that she was so much a team player that she let Siobhan take over her station. In the end, she was eliminated for her string of poor performances and letting her teammates take control of her station. During her exit interview, she did not believe Ramsay made the right decision as she still thought she was a stronger cook than Fran. Ramsay's comment: "To be a great chef, you need creativity, leadership qualities, and passion. Jamie had passion." Nomination history Trivia *After her appearance on the show, she returned to the restaurant she was working at, but was promoted as head chef. Quotes *"Chef Ramsay, you're a little slutty!" *"I'm a little embarrassed... pretty much, a lot embarrassed." *"Chef Ramsay lost it, and just went like Satan on my ass... I think I still have salmon in my ear." *"Me to explain myself to Chef Ramsay like, during service will not happen. He was just all over my ass tonight, and not in a good way." *(After being eliminated) "Words can't describe how pissed off I am right now. I don't think Chef Ramsay made the right decision. I am by far a better cook than Fran is. And I expected to be here a lot longer than what it was." Category:Chef Category:Season 7 Category:Illinoisans Category:13th Place